Return to My Heart
by IMSLES
Summary: Written for the NFA "Win a Date with Thom E Gemcity" Challenge.  Tim is surprised to discover who the winner of the contest is.  A continuation of my Tim and Linda series, but can be read on its own.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Written for the NFA "Win a Date with Thom E Gemcity" Challenge

RETURN TO MY HEART

Ch 1

"Trust me Timothy, this will be great. You have a large fan base that will be thrilled with the possibility of meeting you. Plus people love contests. This novel will sell more copies, just because people will want to win."

"I know what you're saying Lyndi, but what if I get some psycho who wins. Someone that wants to play out my story. I've already had to deal with one on the job," Special Agent Timothy McGee, aka Thom E. Gemcity, author of two novels moaned to his publisher Ms. Crawshaw.

"You'll have to put faith in the screening process. I don't want anything to happen to my favorite author. We can even provide an escort if it'll make you feel better."

"It might. I don't know. How much longer is this going to take?"

"We pick the winner next month. Relax Timothy. It'll be fine," she patted his arm as she picked up their lunch tab, slapping his hand as he tried to take it first. "It's a working lunch," she smiled at him.

*A month later

"So McSet-up do you know who your lucky date is?" senior Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo teased his partner.

"No. I'll find out tonight after work. Now will you let it rest? The best part of this whole thing will be its ending," Tim was still none the happier over the whole "Win a Date" contest. He liked his anonymity, hence the pseudonym.

"Maybe your date will be a man," new probationary agent Ziva David commented.

Bobbing his head with his lip out Tim said, "That would be par for the course. At this point I really wouldn't care. It's only dinner and conversation."

Tony's eyebrows raised, "Oh really my little Probie! I didn't realize you wouldn't mind a date with a man."

"Why Tony," Ziva narrowed her eyes, "would you have entered the contest then?"

"No Zi-Va," Tony glared. "I was more interested in the preferences of our partner."

"Would it bother you if he did, how do you say it, swayed both ways?"

"It's swing and no, it wouldn't bother me."

"Alright I am sitting right here," Tim had heard enough. He'd known this had been a bad idea and after months of torment, he just wanted it over.

"Yes you are," lead Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had come to put an end to the taunting of his young agent. "DiNozzo, you got that report?"

"Yes, Boss. Its right here," Tony pulled a folder from beneath a stack of papers. He got up to walk it over to the team leader's desk, winking at Tim as he passed. Tim simply shook his head.

Before Tony could turn to face his boss, he got a sharp slap to the back of his head. Instinctively he replied, "Thank you, Boss."

"This is a place of work. Leave McGee's private life just that- private!" Gibbs ordered.

"Right Boss," Tony dropped the file on Gibbs' desk and, shoulders hunched, returned to his desk.

Tim gave his boss a thankful look and went back to his computer.

Tim met his publisher at their usual table in the rear of DeLucci's. She was smiling and holding up an envelope.

"Well this is the lucky winner," she tried to enthuse her author.

On his part Tim gave her a smile. Resigning to the inevitable, he vowed to make the most of it and not disappoint a fan of his book.

As he sat down she placed it on his plate. "Open it," she clasped her hands together.

Tim rolled his eyes at her excitement. She was almost like a child on Christmas morning waiting to open her gift from Santa Claus.

He placed his napkin in his lap and scooted in, rather enjoying making her wait. Once he was comfortable, well as comfortable as he was going to be, he picked up the envelope and slit open the sealed flap.

A part of him managed to feel some of Lyndi's excitement as he opened the paper. The winner of the contest was a woman, thank goodness. Tim smiled relieved he wouldn't have to put up with any of DiNozzo's teasing.

"Seems my lucky date is Linda McDermott." Tim recalled a girl he dated years ago with that same name. Wouldn't that be great if it was her? They'd broken up when he went off to John Hopkins. It had been a hard decision, but she had her own career in computer design to follow. They had corresponded for a year or so, before both of them had gotten too busy with life in general.

Ms. Crawshaw saw the look Tim had when he said the name, but since he didn't elaborate she let it go. "Fine she's been mailed all the details. We'll have you ride in the limo to her place where you can meet her before taking her to dinner at Vincenzo's. If you choose to do something after you'll have to direct the driver."

Tim nodded still seeing glimpses of the first girl he ever loved. Maybe the only one he ever truly loved.

The meal over, Lyndi bid her best to him for his date. He shook her hand and walked her out to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Written for the NFA "Win a Date with Thom E Gemcity" Challenge

RETURN TO MY HEART

Ch 2

"So who's the lucky fan, McGee?" Tony couldn't wait to start ragging on his partner if indeed the winner had been a man.

Knowing Tony's plans Tim answered, "Sorry to disappoint you DiNozzo, but it is a woman. Her name is Linda and that's all I'm telling you."

"Why you afraid I'd show up and steal her away from the great Thom E. Gemcity?"

"No. It's to keep you from harassing her."

"I wouldn't do that," Tony said with disgust.

"Ah, yes you would. Besides, it's promotional and her identity isn't to be revealed unless she signs a waiver."

Tony chuckled, "You going to ask her to do that before or after dessert McRomeo?"

"I'm not going to ask her. I'll let her know about it and leave the decision up to her."

"How very gentlemanly of you McGee," Ziva sauntered past his desk on the way back to her own.

"Oh come on!" Tony threw his hands up. "Even talking about it has to kill the mood. You treat all your dates that way?"

"Don't go there Tony," Tim warned.

The devilish smile spread across Tony's face; he was going there, "Maybe that's why you have so many problems getting a second date, or why your dates try to kill you."

"I'm going to kill you in a minute, if you're not back to work DiNozzo," Gibbs stopped to stare at his senior agent. Tony quickly got back to work. Gibbs nodded and proceeded to his own desk.

The next few weeks passed with a bit of the taunting here and there. Thankfully they'd caught a case that had taken the better part of the week to close and had pushed the 'date' to the back burner.

Saturday morning Lyndi called to confirm all the details. Tim was getting nervous. First dates were awful on the nerves and a blind date was even worse. Fortunately, Abby had helped him pick out an outfit and Ziva had assured him that everything would be fine.

Though there wasn't going to be an escort per se, the publishing company was going to have a representative inside the restaurant at all times. They'd done a background check on Ms. McDermott and hadn't found anything to be concerned over, but they were still going to look out for him. Tim had decided not to run his own check, though the curiosity of knowing if she was his old girlfriend ate at him.

Unbeknownst to Tim, his team mates were planning their own protection detail.

Tim dressed in one of his nicer suits, but went with a more casual polo shirt instead of the button down variety. Vincenzo's didn't have a dress code requiring a tie, so he dressed to be more comfortable.

The ride to he winner's house took only fifteen minutes, so Tim took the opportunity to do some deep breathing and relaxation techniques.

Stopping outside Ms. McDermott's house, the driver opened Tim's door, so he could exit and meet his date. He walked up the walk and rang the bell. He stood with his hands behind his back waiting for her to appear. When the door opened her beaming smile took him back to those younger years as his face took on a look of complete surprise.

"Linda," he managed to say. "I can't believe it is you."

"Hi, Tim. I can't believe I actually won the contest," she continued smiling. "Or should I call you Thom this evening?"

"You can call me whatever you want," he smiled back at her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I'll just grab my jacket and bag," she turned to pick them off a chair next to the door. Taking Tim's offered arm, they walked to the limo smiling at each other.

Tony and Ziva observed from across the street. "They look rather crummy. Do they not?" Ziva asked.

"Chummy Ziva and I would say they look VERY chummy indeed," Tony narrowed his eyes. He'd never seen his Probie look so taken by a girl he'd just met or so comfortable.

Tim helped Linda into the back seat and then made his way around the rear to his door. As he was making his way around he spied his co-workers attempting to hide in the car. Shaking his head knowing they were not there to spy, so much as to make sure he was okay, he opened his door, poked his head in and said, "I'll be right back."

He approached the driver's door and knocked on the window. "Come on Tony. I'm standing right here. I can see you both."

Slowly the window came down and Tony and Ziva peeked at him sheepishly.

"Hey there Tim. Imagine seeing you here," Tony tried to sound nonchalant.

"Give it a rest Tony. I appreciate your concern, but I got this. Trust me. There's no trouble brewing with this girl."

"You know her," Tony stated rather than asked. "You rigged the contest?" Tony didn't believe his friend was capable of that.

"No. Seeing her came as quite the surprise. But I do know her, so you two can go do your own thing this evening."

"We do not have a 'thing' to do," Ziva inputted. "We are only together tonight for you. If you are sure you will be alright, Tony can drive me home," she added pointedly.

Tony grinned, "That's right. I'll just be taking Ziva home."

Ziva smacked his arm as Tim turned smirking at them both.

He got into the limo to join Linda who looked at him questioningly. "Everything okay?" she asked softly.

"Things are good. My friends were thinking of joining us to surprise me. I told them I wasn't in need of their company tonight," he patted her hand that was resting on the seat between them. She turned her hand over to hold his.

"Good I'm glad to know you have friends that care so much. I'd like to meet them someday," she looked deep into Tim's eyes, "but not tonight."

"It would be great to introduce you some time, but you're right. Tonight is only for us."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Written for the NFA "Win a Date with Thom E Gemcity" Challenge

RETURN TO MY HEART

Ch 3

They pulled in front of Vincenzo's and the driver came to help them out of the car. Arm in arm they entered the restaurant where a friend of his publisher took a picture.

Tim had explained all the technicalities and Linda had signed the release without a second though. She was hoping tonight was the start of a new beginning. She had missed him since they lost contact with each other.

"Your dad retired recently didn't he?" she asked.

"A few years ago actually. Now when they pack up and leave it's for fun," he laughed.

"My parents too. You'd think after years of moving every few years, they'd be content to stay put."

"I guess, but now they're enjoying the different cultures and all the things they hadn't had to the time to do back then."

She nodded in understanding. Dinner was eaten with a lot of reminiscing and catching up. Linda told him how she started her own company five years ago and it had been a tough and competitive time, but she'd been turning a steady profit for the past three years.

Tim shared his story of working at Norfolk in cyber crimes and then being asked to join Gibbs' team.

She was a little surprised that he'd landed in law enforcement, but could see where his inspiration for his first novel had come from.

"I'm sure they're not exactly like your characters, but if the closeness is anything similar I see where they'd want to have your six."

"They weren't thrilled to learn I'd written a novel using them as a basis for my characters. Other than Tony who would love to be Tommy and being closer to Lisa, or Ziva."

They shared some laughter and ordered some dessert.

"It's so great to see you again, Linda. I hope that we can go out again," Tim spoke earnestly.

"I think that can be arranged. Without all the extra eyes to watch over us," she leaned in to whisper to him. He smiled at her.

When the dishes had been cleared, the bill paid and the last of the wine drained, Tim stood to help Linda out of her seat.

"Always the gentleman," she complimented him. Tim blushed slightly, pulling her arm through his again to lead her out to the limo. He gave a subtle wave of thanks to the 'extra eyes' and exited out into the cool night.

Resting against each other easing back into the closeness they used to share, Tim asked, "Would you like to go somewhere else? I know the contest didn't specify much aside from dinner, but we could go and do something else if you'd like."

Running her finger down the front of his shirt she softly said, "I'd really just like to go home."

"Oh," Tim was disappointed. "I suppose it's been a long day for you," not sure what else to say. He notified the driver to return to her house.

"It doesn't have to be my home, Tim," she smiled up at him.

Eyes widening at the little tidbit, he changed their destination to his place. He pulled her closer to him, his arm around her shoulders. The ride was a little longer to his place than hers. They managed to maintain a certain level of conversation noticing the changes each of them experienced since they'd seen each other last.

She'd changed her curly hair into a more reasonable and professional style.

He'd lost all his chubbiness and toned up.

Deciding that changes are inevitable with getting older they were each pleased with their own differences, as well as the others.

When they reached his apartment complex, Tim told the driver to stay put. He jumped out and around to help Linda out. He left her for only a moment to thank the driver and pass off a tip. He rejoined her and led her inside.

Tim unlocked his door and held it open for Linda to enter first. Thankful that he'd cleaned up while waiting for the limo to pick him up. She waited inside the door while Tim closed and locked it. He smiled as he took her hand and showed her around his small apartment.

They settled on the sofa nervously at first. Tim took the initiative to kiss her gently. It really was like no time had passed. They seemed to melt into each other, but kept the kisses gentle.

"You know," Tim felt he had to remind her of the contest rules, "There were stated stipulations to this date."

"I know," she smirked, but leaned in to kiss him on his neck, making it all the harder for him to continue. But he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back to look into her eyes.

"I have to abide by them, even though I'd like nothing more than toss the whole thing out. I want you. But I would like to try to make something more for us. If that makes sense," he tried to explain.

"I understand," she looked away. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. Let's make the most of this though. I don't have to be up early, so there's no need to rush me home. Unless you need to go in?"

"No, we're off rotation this weekend, unless something major requires more than one team," he told her outlining her jaw with his finger. When he reached her chin he pulled her to him and began another soft kiss. He savored her lips and relished in her acceptance and tender hunger.

A moan escaped from each of them and the kiss was broken by the need to catch a breath. Linda's head dropped to his shoulder, she noted, "Just like old times, huh?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Tim caressed her shoulder bared since she took off the jacket that had covered them throughout dinner.

Curious Linda asked, "Why aren't you seeing anyone?"

Shrugging his free shoulder, Tim surmised, "I haven't found anyone worth seeing more than a few times." It was the most honest answer he could give without delving into all the gory details. "How about you?" he turned his head to look at her.

"The same I guess. Most guys are put out by my owning my own company and assume I'm a ball buster," she grinned a bit sadly.

"That's the craziest thing I've heard. Especially knowing you," he put his forehead on hers.

"Well they never took the time to get to know me," she breathed. "No one has ever known me like you," she pulled back to stare into his gentle green eyes. "No one," she whispered.

Tim's mouth went dry and his jaw dropped slightly. "You mean you never…" he couldn't finish the question, but she didn't make him.

She shook her head gently, never releasing her hold on his eyes, "Only you Tim."

'_Wow'_ Tim mouthed sitting back against the sofa.

"Is that a problem?" she started to fear he was going to ask her to leave.

"No, I guess I'm surprised. Not that I thought you would have had a lot of others, but no one else?" he was perplexed, never having been anyone's only before. Not that he had a ton of others to go on and on about.

"No one ever meant anything to me. I know in high school people talked, but you believed the truth. We never rushed into anything and as I said, there haven't been a lot of second dates for me," she shrugged. "I suppose your list has gotten longer, especially with all our success," she teased.

"Not really. A couple maybe and only one of those was what you'd call casual, I guess. I was dating someone a while back when I was still at Norfolk and for a short time after coming to NCIS."

"Why'd that end?" she asked sensing he must've cared a good deal about the woman.

"She works in the lab there," he figured honesty was best. If he ever introduced Linda to Abby, she was sure going to be all but put under Abby's microscope for inspection. "Gibbs has a rule about dating co-workers, and even though technically we aren't, she works so closely with us it was better to keep things on a friendship level." It was mostly the truth. He would've kept seeing Abby if she'd been more serious about them, but she was a free spirit and he respected her need to not be 'tied down' in a relationship.

"You still care about her," Linda observed his facial expression.

"Yes, but there's nothing more romantic between us. She's become more and more like a sister to me. Much like Tony and Ziva are almost like family. Guess it comes from trusting each other with our lives every day."

"Sure that makes perfect sense. It must be a wonderful responsibility."

He nodded, not really wanting to talk about them any more.

"So how long have you lived here?" he asked returning the focus back on them.

She smiled appreciating his subtlety, "I moved into that house about nine months ago. The nice about my company is that most things are done electronically, so I don't have to have a big office for my staff. There are only a few people that work directly for me and the rest are contracted."

"Smart business. I'm not surprised you'd make a success of yourself," Tim complimented.

Linda turned to face him more admiring his profile and running her hand through his hair down the back of his head. "I really missed you Tim," she dropped her hand to her leg bent between them. Taking a moment to organize her thoughts, she continued, "When I read Deep Six, I wondered how you knew so much about investigating and why used a pseudonym. I thought about contacting you through your publisher, but figured I'd be just like every other nutty fan," she laughed quietly.

"Then Rock Hollow came out and I saw the contest. I thought 'What a gimmick! This couldn't be Tim's idea'."

"It wasn't," he gave her the confirmation.

"I had no idea I'd actually win," she eyed him for a moment, then shook her head. "No you didn't know I was the winner before hand."

"Complete surprise," Tim swore, even gladder he didn't do that background check. "Like I told you during dinner, I thought of you when I saw the name, but didn't think I'd be lucky enough to see you again."

"It must be fate," she turned back to lean on him again, his arm draped around holding her close to his side.

"Fate's never been kinder to me than when you've been the catalyst," Tim's joy showed clearly on his face. "I'll have to thank Ms. Crawshaw for this after all. I didn't think it was a good idea."

"Well I'd like to thank her, too," Linda looked again into Tim's eyes where she could see the honesty of his emotions. She leaned in and met his approaching kiss.

Like their early years together it didn't take long for the kiss to grow more passionate, but unlike then it was harder to pull back. Somehow Tim managed, slowly breaking off the kisses.

He smirked knowing she felt as strongly as he did about continuing, but he also knew he wanted to take his time and this time get it right with her.

"I think it's time I took you home," he suggested.

Not arguing, but half hoping to make it a longer night, Linda kissed him again. But once Tim had made his decision it was easier to hold fast to it.

"Come on," he stood offering his hand. When she was on her feet, he held open her jacket so she could slip her arms through.

"Always loved the gentleman you are," she commented.

"Remember that when I say goodbye at your door," he smirked kissing her neck, making her laugh.

"I'll try," she smiled at him.

Tim took her hand and led her out to his car. She was impressed with his taste in cars. "I see you spent some of your profits," she joked.

"It's a nice ride," he shrugged.

"I guess I'll find out," she said sliding into her seat as he held her door open. He closed it silently once her legs were safely inside.

During the ride to her house, they shared a little conversation, a little hand holding and a lot of quiet reflection. Both thinking how much they wanted the other to be a part of the future.

Parking in the driveway, Tim exited to help Linda out after opening her door. She waited patiently knowing he loved to play his role.

True to his word he said his goodbyes at the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he promised.

"I'll be waiting," Linda replied. She watched him drive off and wondered if this was how he felt that first night when she promised to call him. She had called him, so he would definitely be calling her. She closed the door and leaned back against it holding her fingers to her lips. Winning that contest had been the best thing, except for learning that Tim had missed her, too.


End file.
